


Forbidden love

by silvia3016



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Please leave reviews!♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia3016/pseuds/silvia3016
Summary: Jackunzel and Merricup!♥Mostly Jackunzel!♥Jack becomes a low slave from being a favored rich servant's out-going son.Rapunzel becomes a royal princess from being an orphan.Times and positions have drastically changed.Once when young they loved each other secretly whereas they now love each other again.However this time they should forget the love they had with each other and face each other as death and life enemies.Or as dying lovers.What sacrifice what secrets and what choices will they make.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Rapunzel Enise:I've always wanted to be in a higher position but never not like this.Beautiful dresses and delicious foods but no freedom.Nobody to truly stand by my side.At least when I was an orphan there was he, there was... him.The one with the seemingly blue and piercing cold eyes but who has the most warmest personality and smile.  
Jack Weatherbend:I never knew how luxurious and good my life was until now.Now that I am in this muddy sewer similar place I realize that.I'm sweaty,dirty and tired.I have no freedom and no time anymore.At least it would have been better if she was here.Her endless green eyes so bright and big they seem to fill me endlessly.Her smile like butterflies fluttering around me and making me feel courageous.


	2. Chap1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Jack's life are going to be shown here.Like how they're changed lives are like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rapunzel's personality can be a little different from what you all know.^^;(Jack will be whipped a little.)

Rapunzel was looking out the window looking at the snow flakes that were steadily falling.  
Rapunzel Sillow:It is snowing outside I love how the snowflakes dance I wish I could go out and dance as I did when I was young.I remember how he always seemed to have a magical way of making snowballs or snowmans.Heh...I wonder how he is doing now...   
Rapunzel is in a flashback when suddenly the door opens and a beady-eyed servant opens the door."The king calls for you my princess." says the servant.Rapunzel with both a surprised and a worried face swiftly but awkwardly gets up and goes to the throneroom.She expects nobody but her father, however when she gets in she is more shocked then when she was before.All the important people were here.The duke, marquess, count, viscount and the baron.Also there were two people whom I had never seen before.After I had took a look around I quickly turned around to look at my father, the king.The face he had made me feel more nervous.The next word he said made me faint.  
Jack:Snow was coming.The white beautiful snowflakes that had given me wonderful memories and so much fun.Now that I was dressed in tatters that beautiful snow was now biting into my hands with the cold.Today my mistress had told me to ready the horses.I was holding a bucket of wheat to give to them.My fingers and lips were starting to turn blue.My feet with only one slim layer of clothing could not take the aching cold anymore longer and slipped.The bucket slipped from my hands and fell to the groung spilling all the wheat.Right at that moment the housekeeper who had hated me since the day I had been hired saw that.Furious and red in the face he started to stomp towards me.I was numb and shivering however the grumpy and angry housekeeper took no heed and pulled me harshly inside the stable.On the way he ordered for somebody else to tend to the horses.When I was lying in the cold floor of the stable he came back with a slick, black whip.Shivering scared of what would happen next I lay still.Soon the whip came crashing on my back I felt my skin bursting open and ripping.When the second lash came I was already fighting to hold back my tears.The stable floor was already ruby red with my blood.Finally after the 10th lash I was almost ready to die with pain.The housekeeper made me stand up and walk out.I staggered out feeling numb.The moment I arrived at my room I fainted.


	3. Chap2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rapunzel's changes.^^♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger on that last chapter!(^-^)v

Rapunzel:The next thing he said almost made me faint.I was to be a fiance to a man I had just met.He was the one and only prince of the famous and strong country 'Arendelle'.His name was Eugene Fitzherbert he was brave, strong, sneaky, intelligent, ambitious and had many other good characteristics.Although I had never seen him or talked to him he had requested for my hand in marriage.And my step-father who could not say no to the country Arendelle, had excepted...I was to go to live with him in Arendelle, get to know him and then marry him in three months.From the way I saw it I was part of a silent deal and I was the piece that had to be given for that deal to be acheived....  
Jack:After that first experience I had with the whip I started to learn reality, the harsh and cruel world.I became more tough I decided not to show any feelings especially not pain.In the new world I lived in I was not the predator anymore I was the prey now.To live I would always have to listen to the person in the higher status, the predator on top of the food pyramid.If anything got in my way I would always eliminate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was too short!!!(ToT)I will make the next chapter long!!!♥


	4. Chap3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's big news and Jack's big change in life!^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case everyone reading might be confused.Jack's story is 3years before Rapunzel's big news.^^

Rapunzel:Now that I am informed of this news I need to get ready to leave for Arendelle.In at least 3weeks I'll be leaving to a foriegn country I've never seen or thought of going.Prince Eugene seems cheerful enough.Now that I look at him throughly I notice how handsome he is.His sharp cheekbones and nose his warm looking intelligent brown eyes the color of melting chocolate, and his luscious glossy hair which makes a perfect combination with his eyes.But-but I can never forget him.His icy blue eyes the color of a bright cloudless sky with specks that look like part of the moon.His unique white hair the color oe a graceful swan and a angel's wings.(Eugene calls for Rapunzel.)I wonder what it is...When I walked into the room he was frankly staying in I could feel the wealth he nourished.Plush leather chairs, eloquent looking paintings, a small desk made of glossy mahagony.Eugene who had been silent until then finally opened his mouth."Rapunzel now that you are to be the queen of Arendelle I think you'll need a personal bodygaurd.As soon as we arrive in Arendelle I'll arrange a way to find a good trustworthy bodygaurd.Sound good to you?"After thinking about it a bit I saw no reason to incline I nodded my head in a sign of agreement.  
Jack:I am in a small room with shackles on my wrists.I am on a ship where I believe is going to Arendelle.I don't know why but I hope it is because I'm not a slave anymore.  
Jack gets off the ship  
I guess my wishes cannot be fulfilled since a soldier was waiting for me.I wonder who the person in the carriage in front of me is.He must really love privacy and must have a high status, to have so many soldiers and a grand carriage entirely covered in black.  
The carriage and Jack stops in front of a big mansion.  
Wow he must be a duke or at least a baron.  
Inside the mansion,Jack is forced into a room entirely dark with no light at all, the room's door is closed and I thought I was alone.But a little later I hear two voices.A dim light suddenly fills the room letting me see the owner of those two voices.One has orangish auburn hair and the other has black hair.With just one look I can see the person in the higher position.The one with the strange yellow cat-like eyes and black spiky hair.Tall and learing he suddenly smiles, his smile makes me shudder in fear.After he has bored his eyes into me for a while he asks "Do you know of a girl named Rapunzel with blonde hair and big green eyes?"I cannot dare to lie to him and say the truth "Yes."The man in black continues ignoring my insolence."I'll give you two options.If you do everything I say and finish an important quest I give you in 5years your parents and you can have your original life back.And if you decide not to do the quest you and your parents die.So what will you choose?"From the way I saw it the man's first option was barely an option it was a demand.After thinking about it I replied."What is the quest?"The man smiled again and said "Choose first."I had no options the answer was already set.I doubted he wouldn't be able to keep his words, especially in the second option.Sighing I made my final decision "I'll take the first option."The man smiled for the third time seeming to make the room more dark stood up and left however before he left he said one sentence that lingered in the air."Don't think about getting out of the deal or else."After that meeting I was frozen in shock I was scared of what the future-no what that man had in mind for me.


	5. Chap4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's quest and Rapunzel finally leaves for Arendelle!^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you are all confused Jack's part of the story is three years before Rapunzel's big news.And it's been like five years since Rapunzel became the princess of Corona and Jack became a slave.

Rapunzel:Now that I've gone to places I would miss and will remember in Corona I am ready to leave.The past three weeks have been quite amazing.And from what I've seen so far prince Eugene does not seem that bad as well.He is definitely handsome with his sharp cheekbones brown eyes and hair.Also he doesn't seem like he is using me for his country his humor enlightens me and he is very understanding of my endless changes of emotion.I think I have no regrets now.I'm even looking a little forward to going to Arendelle.I wonder how that country is.  
A maid comes in saying that it is time to leave.  
"Oh of course."I hurriedly grab my hat and leave the room.Finally when I arrive at the palace gates I see Eugene waiting for me in front of a grand carriage.With a smile he opens the door for me and enters inside the carriage right after me.Soon I say goodbye to my stepfather and stepmother, and the carriage starts for the harbor.  
The carriage arrives at the harbor.  
Now that I see the ship in front of me I can't believe my eyes.The ship is so big and grand I would never have thought I would get to ride one.As soon as I arrived at my room I got more excited it wasn't much compared to the room in my palace but just the aspect of something totally new made me hyped.After gushing at my room for about 10minutes I walked out and saw Eugene coming this way.Excited I asked him if he had rode ships lots of time.He looked at me with an amused expression when I told him how I was so excited.After gazing at me while I was chattering non-stop he politely asked me if I would like to take a look around with him.Like a new born puppy I followed him my eyes becoming more and more bigger with astonishment each time he explained something new to him.The time flew by and finally the time for dinner came.Me and Eugene went to the dining room where there were lobsters, crabs, shrimp and lots of other seafood I had never known or heard of.After a good feast feeling way too full me and Eugene both went to each of our rooms to get a good night's rest.As soon as I had changed into my silk nightgown I went to sleep.  
Jack:The next day when I opened my eyes I was in a room so cold my fingers and lips were blue then I remembered where I was in a flash.Shuddering I got up disoriented realizing the ropes that had binded my hands together yesterday were gone.I pusied the door doubting it would open but to my surprise it swung open.I stepped outside timdly and saw a dim corrider in front of me just as I was mustering up the courage to go outside the room I heard footsteps and noticed a silouhette of a man appearing.Shocked I quietly closed the door hoping that man hadn't noticed him.However a few minutes later there was a knock on my door shaking I opened the door and recognized the man whom he had seen yesterday.The man with the orange hair introduced himself.His name was Hans and he worked for the grand duke, whom I assume was the scary man who had given me the options.Hans after that short introduction handed me some clothes  told me to dress in 10minutes and follow him.The clothes were pretty decent.A simple white blouse, a blue and silver vest, a belt, a pair of black pants.After I had changed Hans led me to a room knocked the door and opened it.When I walked in there were all kinds of weapons and stuff that looked like torture devices.When I looked to Hans for an explanation, he smirked and started to explain.I would train with every weapon here and sometimes even fight with Hans or some other skilled soldier sometimes.The quest and what I had to do was simple.I would have to train everyday swordfight, shooting, hand fighting and stuff.My quest was to kils the princess of Corona in other words Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you are wondering how the black bad you-know-who knows who Eugene will marry and how he knows Rapunzel is a princess in Corona and knows Jack and Rapunzel has a history with each other will be unraveled in the future.(≥∀≤)/


	6. Chap5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the climax!^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while!(ToT)Was busy starting school again and seeing tests and stuff.(T^T)

Rapunzel:It has been about 2weeks since I first set my foot on Arendelle.Eugene has been simply the most delightful company showing me around, helping me out and sending wonderful gifts such as new clothes or flowers almost everyday.Arendelle seems to be quite an amazing and advanced country as well as the people living here.The only person I dislike is the grand duke "Pitch Black".He keeps on staring at me with his cold lifeless eyes and seems to wants to be the king of Arendelle himself seeing as how he attacks and disapproves of every decision or order Eugene makes.However despite that one glitch, everything is so exciting!And especially the bodygaurd competition to pick my own personal bodygaurd is keeping up these days especially today since its only the day right before it!  
A maid comes in and tells the practically bouncing Rapunzel that it is time to dress into her nightgown.  
Jack:Today is the day before the big trial.I've trained for 3years just like that hateful dreadful duke has ordered to.Everyday has been torture physically and mentally.Everyday I would learn new swordskills and learn tactics or techniques and everyday Hans or that duke would pester me or order me to do things that are preposterous.Now that all those tortures will end tommorrow I should be happy.But I wonder what all those things about tactics and strategies were about and I highly doubt that murderous duke hired me to protect the new coming princess by being her bodygaurd.Hmm wonder who she is anyways...  
Pitch suddenly calls for Jack at the middle of the night.  
"Come in." says the duke.I'm still dizzy since I just woke up in the middle of the night.The duke is standing in front of a window he seems to be more up than usual which is odd and makes me quite uneasy.I am frustrated and curious at the same time about the fact thet he called for me in the middle of night.While I am wondering about that the duke suddenly turns around and smiles widely revealing sharp white teeth.His smile makes me shudder because whenever he has smiled nothing good has ever come from it.He suddenly talks breaking me from my paralyzation.The next things and words that I hear paralyzes me again.All the while, while I am listening to the duke my eyes get wider and I shudder more.When the duke is finished the room seems to be icy cold and my teeth are chattering.The duke leans towards me and whispers quietly into my ear "Do not fail me."Then he and Hans leaves me shocked and shuddering with a certain unknown coldness seeping into my bones.I kneel in disparity at the things the duke has just said.I cry out pounding the floor soon making it red.After I have done all that for what seems like a hour I hold my head up to see a fullmoon through the pale window.The moon shines brightly and innocently.However it sees all and knows all that happens at night and it will soon see what I will have to do....and die for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if there any grammar mistakes or things you would like to question I take them all!^^


	7. Chap7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special encounter.^^XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!^^♥I'm sorry I've been so occupied!^^Now I will post whenever I can!^^Thank you to everyone who reads this!^^  
> P.S.From now on I'll narrate so hope you all don't get confused.^^

Today was the day of the big tournament.People all over Arendelle would come to compete agaisnt each other for the title of royal bodygaurd.All kinds of people filled around the castle and the tournament ring.There were people here to spectate, some to keep everything going and there were the competitors.Rapunzel was looking at all those things from the royal tent.She was curious and fidgetting so much that finally Eugene said."Rapunzel if you want to take a look around I wouldn't mind.As long as don't reveal yourself to anyone."So Rapunzel instantly got up put on a long cape put on a baggy hood and went out with a maid.What Rapunzel saw took the breath out of her.There were so many different people, banners, weapons and so much more.So excited Rapunzel almost weaved through the crowd skipping.However while she was swiftly moving through the crowd she realized that she had lost track of her maid and the way.Suddenly feeling queasy, Rapunzel started to panic.Finally she came face to face with a brick wall.Scared Rapunzel quickly turned around to retrace her steps only to find three men...with swords by theis sides.The man closed in on her sneering and showing their yellow teeth.From the language they talked in they seemed to be from a different country.Suddenly the most muscular of the three pointed at her.When one of them leaned in with a rope in one hand Rapunzel opened her mouth to scream, only to find a filthy gag shoved inside it.She tried kicking and moved her body desperately.However the three man easily binded her legs and hands.They covered her eyes and put her on the muscular one's back, they seemed to be leaving.But suddenly a silhouette of a hooded figure appeared.The person underneath the hood gazed down quietly at the sobbing Rapunzel.Then slowly but mesmerizingly he put out his sword.----------------------------Soon everything was finished.The three man were on the ground in their own pool of blood unmoving.The hooded figure was panting and had a slightly nasty cut on his shoulder.Rapunzel who had been sobbing and shaking in the process of the fight finally stopped hiccuping when the hooded figure took her blind off.Mostly scared but a little thankful, Rapunzel soon collected herself and said thank you.Then did she finally notice the cut on the hooded figure's arm.She quietly asked the figure if he would like to have his arm bandaged.The figure who had been silent all the time except for the slightest nod of his head flinched and shook his head.Rapunzel a little taken aback asked."Doesn't it hurt?It could become infected."Even though she tried persuading the figure kept his ground.Finally Rapunzel gave in and asked to bandage it up herself.The figure seemed to be thinking for amoment.Then finally he nodded.Rapunzel took out her silk handkercheif and tied it up around the cut.Too concentrated on making sure it didn't hurt Rapunzel missed to notice the glimpse of white underneath the hood.When she was done the hooded figure slowly made of a motion of his finger as if to ask her to close her eyes for a sec.Rapunzel although had her doubts obediently closed her eyes.When she opened them a moment later the figure was nowhere to be seen.He was gone...like the wind swiftly and silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave reviews or any kind of comments or signs!♥And sorry if the words are a little too poetic(?)^^;


End file.
